Past Nightmares, Future Dreams
by LadyPing
Summary: Unable to sleep, Bunny thinks about the past and future. Contains Jackrabbit and mpreg. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Bunnymund let out a silent breath as he stared at the ceiling. He had been lying there, in bed, for hours, unable to sleep. "Not that it matters," he muttered. It really didn't. There was too much on his mind. The party was tomorrow, Easter was in a few days, and to top it all off, he had Jack to worry about.

Heaving a sigh, he peered down at the mop of shaggy, snow white hair that belonged to his mate. Jack lay curled up against him, his back pressed up against his chest by Bunny's arms. Bunny watched as the light from the flames of the candles danced across his face, illuminating the sharp contrast between his dark eyelashes and porcelain cheeks. His previously tired expression softened into a fond smile. Leaning down, he gently nudged Jack's temple, smile growing larger as the boy sighed and pressed himself closer.

Bunny still had a hard time believing everything that had happened in the past six years; Jack Frost becoming a Guardian, befriending Pitch, mating with Jack, all within five years. And in two months…

Reaching over, the Pooka rested his paw on the winter spirit's swollen belly, rubbing it gently. When Jack had first told him that he wanted to have children, he had been furious that he would endanger his life like that. Aster had told him repeatedly that it was too dangerous. However, after some persuasion from Emily Jane, reassuring him that they would make sure that Jack and the kits would make it, he agreed. So far, like Nature had said, Jack and the kits were doing fine.

Bunnymund was jolted out of his thoughts by the sound of his mate groaning. Lashes fluttered, revealing sleepy, sapphire eyes. Jack shifted slightly to better look at Bunny.

"Aster?" he asked dazedly.

"Shh, go back to sleep, love," Bunny whispered.

"Aster, why are you up?" Jack inquired, resting his head against his mate's shoulder.

"Just thinking."

"About?"

"Nothing major. Easter, the party… the kits," he added playfully, rubbing Jack's belly for emphasis.

The teen giggled, placing a hand over Aster's as he replied, "You wouldn't call any of that stuff _major_?"

"At least not until it's actually time for all that."

Jack simply rolled his eyes before his expression became serious. "Are you _sure_ you're okay?" he asked.

"I'm certain. Go back to sleep, Snowflake. You all need it," Bunnymund said, noting how his mate was struggling to stay awake.

The winter spirit merely yawned before turning over. It took only seconds for him to drift off.

The Pooka watched as he slipped into deeper sleep, finally feeling exhaustion wear on him. Lying down, he pulled Jack closer, wrapping one arm around his chest and the other on his baby belly.

"I'll watch out for you. All of you," he vowed protectively before letting sleep take him.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**All right, here's the thing.**

**I have a lot of ideas for this story if I continue it, but I wanted to wait to if people would like this. The real beginning of the story starts not long after the movie ends. Think of this as a sort of spoiler for what is to come. There will be family, drama, romance (obviously), and hurt/comfort.**

**In your reviews, tell me if you think I should continue. If I do, there will at the be 3 other stories. If not, then it will stay in my head. So tell me what you think.**

**I'll post another chapter with the results and more info on the story.**

**PS If someone knows how to create a poll on my account, could you tell me? I'd like to know for the future.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I've got good news and bad news.**

**Good News: I'll be continuing with the series. The first one will revolve around Jack as he tries to cope with being a Guardian and the main winter spirit. There will be characters from the books as well as some OCs of my own. Hopefully it will turn out well.**

**Bad News: Due to school, planning my sweet sixteen, and the fact that I can only use a computer when I'm at my grandmother's, it will most likely be posted in a month. I'll try to post it before then, but I can't promise anything.**

**Thanks to all of those that reviewed.**


End file.
